magnus_gamingfandomcom-20200214-history
War of Fiction Chapter 39
Chapter 39------------- ' ' Mutt and Indiana dragged a bleeding Hellboy to the shed Marion began to patch him up “Why you helping me” He asked “Like A.J. said we need to for cash” Indianna said “and I won’t let his death be for nothing” The Bog king dragged 47 over “You should of shot them all” 47 spoke “I couldn’t do that we can’t just kill” Hellboy said “Were Selling both of you to some fellow disney’s” Indiana said “Fuck you” Hellboy said to the man Indiana smiled before whipping the man across the face from afar again Mindy joined Tyreese and Skyler observing the men “It worked did he kill them” Mindy asked “Nope they're both captured but alive hellboy got one of them” Skyler spoke “shit we’ll follow them see where they go” Mindy suggested “Sounds like a plan” Tyresse said They watched as Indiana, Marion and Mutt led the men with the Bog king and Marianne following behind Mindy, Skyler and Tyreese followed keeping out of site as they treaded along the road towards the meeting point where they’d be sold They followed for a long time until Indiana went on ahead with mutt on the bike and the other guarded 47 and hellboy Tyrese ran on to watch what was happening whilst Mindy and skyler stayed to watch their friends he eventually managed to keep up with the bike as it was traveling slow as Indiana and Mutt were confused where they were going they stopped and approached a the mystery machine a van owned by the disney Tyreese saw Governor Ratcliffe a horrible evil man and Jafar and his parrot iago King roland the second also stood proud their but Tyreese noticed Timon And just above them was a hologram of Mickey Mouse “So new slaves huh” Mickey spoke ' ' In the town hall Don stood with his gun pointed at the other two men still waiting fat tony and louie had left yesterday to sort out what was happening at the church Pirot had gone home rectly as well to rest “You can’t just watch them with a gun all day” Bonnie said “Yeah well the mayor made it clear I kill another I go to that shit prison but I told him I’m taking over just need the right plan” Don spoke “We’ve been here for nearly two days and you’ve done fuck all” Bonnie said “You're a coward just like the hound is “ Frank spoke “Shut your fucking mouth” Don yelled at the man “You going to leave yet” Wiggum asked “Not until i've figured out what I’m going to do” He said “and what is that by the looks of it your just sitting around” “Why can’t I just kill them it makes shit easy” Don asked “you start killing with no trail or judge then you cause revolts the townspeople won’t like it they’ll try get justice for those people” “But I’ll be the one giving the justice ” Don spoke “Look we’ll put them in prsion okay it’ll work that way” Wiggum said ' ' Meanwhile In springfield at the Mafia’s headquarters the don, Fat tony and Batman all stood around each other “So mr. wayne I heard what you did to the officer” the Don said “Yes well I did what I felt was necessary” Batman replied “Well if beating a man to death is your idea of necessary then so be it” the Don replied “We need to rinse the town of these people and I don’t mean arrest them” Batman spoke “I agree but the mayor doesn’t want us murdering unless we absolutely have to” Tony said “Quimby will have to lump it we need these people gone he still has two in jail don’t we” Brue asked “Yeah we're holding them in the town hall were planning on arresting more soon” Tony answered “We should kill them make it public proof a point” Brue said “Yes I agree Tony get some guys Go kill those men” The Don ordered In the Prison sandor sat holding in pain in his bunk Lara brought him some water “Here drink some” She ordered “Fuck off if it’s not wine” He said “Hey I’m not the one who tried to kill you fuck off lashing out at me” Lara spoke Sandor stayed silent Mr. Krabs walked in “Boss ain’t happy with either of you he just wanted to inform that both of you are next” “Next for what” Lara asked “Burns will ask for a sacrifice soon he’s encouraging it to be one of you two” “Now wait a fucking minute” Sandor said “Hey you come anywhere close to the boss me and snake will kill you” Krabs made clear Mr. Krabs left and Doris and Bob came in “Hey he fucked us two told us we were escaping I like Red she was my friend a rival but still a friend but he’s in charge and you can’t go punching him” Doris spoke “Well now he wants us dead next to be the new power source” “Shit look we can... ” Doris was cut off a racket was going on outside the four exited the cell to see Lenny and Carl in the prison with handcuffs “You’ve only taken red yesterday you don’t need anyone else” David shouted “We do Burns wants to stockpile power for the harsh weather to come we need more” carl informed “Fine this is bullshit but take the big fucker if you need to” he yelled pointing at Sandor “No we don’t want him we’ll take snake” Lenny ordered “You fucking won’t he’s one of my guys he’s a springfielder you can’t take him” David said “We’ll take who we want to” Lenny shouted Solid snake thought about trying something but knew it wouldn’t be worth it he allowed them to take snake “Please Snake don’t do this man” Snake pleaded the men took him away Sandor returned to his cell ' ' Mr. Burns stood in his office Smithers walked up to him “Sir the men there all ready to execute the orders “ Smiters spoke “Excellent” He said locking his fingers “Do it” He ordered “Do it” Smithers spoke on a radio in his hand Meanwhile In the mafia hq the don sat alone in the HQ stroking a cat he found wandering the street which was snowball 2 the cat belonging to the simpsons he had kept her for a while as he liked cats he knew the simpsons loved it but he loved it too and stole it He poured himself a drink when suddenly he heard a bang in towards the door he put his drink down grabbing snowball 2 he walked over to see what the noise was about he walked over to see Sanjay a local worker and Larry burns the son of mr burns holding shotguns the Don smiled “Gentlemen what’s brings you here” the Don asked “I think you know” Larry answered “You going to kill me” The don asked “Yeah we are you traitor” Sanjay said the don smiled as he jumped towards the guns on the table throwing snowball in the air doing so Sanjay fired his gun killing the cat mid air missing the Don the don crawled up to the table trying to grab a gun but he was stopped by Larry kicking him in the stomach the don rolled over in pain “You bastards will die fat tony will get his revenge” The Don cursed “He can try but my father is taking over this town he’s imprisoning all non springfielders, killing the mafia and taking over office he’s taking over and no one no one can stop him” Larry spoke and he pressed the shotgun to the don’s forehead firing a burst from the shotgun exploding his head and brain all over the ground making a mess of the mafia headquarters